User blog:Dominus001/Hypothetical Battle
Old versus new This article is intended as a Hypothetical battle. We know Guilliman ordered the creation of the Primaris, and the "majority" of Chapters were thankful for their resupply of Marines. However, two principal situations are brewing in the shadows; some may call it old age, others would say it's intuition and eon's of combat experience. Marneus Calger is getting a little paranoid about the mass influx of "new" troops yet to be fully trusted. He is concerned that other Chapters Master's and Brothers are letting their guard down. Another reason is his role being pushed to the side lines, though he would deny jealousy, and state his loyalty without question, though its human nature. The other main circumstance is that Calger was right in trusting his gut. When Guilliman was recreated, there was a micro-minuscule probem. Some may say sabotage, however, the problem was that Guilliman was a trojan horse. He may not have known it, though he is a Manchurian candidate, activated somehow by Chaos, or some other dark force. Once activated, he set about a sequence of events, first installing new Legions of Primaris into major Chapters, especially ones with mass influence, or leading experience such as the Blood Angels, Ultramarines, and Dark Angels, etc. Some however, such as the Dark Angels, suspected such an occurrence, their paranoia and secretly well known. There are some in the Ultramarines that remain purely loyal to Calger, and he knows this, and that others would betray him, mistakenly considering his as the traitor, and siding with Guilliman. If Calger did suspect something, he would have no doubt had his own defence plans in place, his Honour Guard or such, and Marines standing by, though possibly unknown to them why. So, Order 69 is initiated; within seconds, a similar effect takes place, just like the Great Betrayal of Horus. Legions are torn apart from within, officers slain, major defence installations obliterated. Imperial Guard following blindly, acting on orders to bombard traditional Space Marines ships and bases, unknowing of Primaris real intentions. Not all Guard would be susceptible to these orders; some may even be daring enough to question and inform old school traditional space marines. A major sider is that particular Guard, may pretend, awaiting the order, instead only to bombard the Primaris, or have traditional Marines waiting to counter-attack the Primaris. Primaris may have the upper hand at first, due to their surprise attack. And it is possible, they act as Kamikaze, with the plan to cause as much destruction and confusion as possible, though not expecting to win outright, just enough to upset the balance greatly. Once weakened, Chaos, or similar would make their move in one full assault, simultaneously, and perhaps the end to the Imperium. However, Marines had undergone this before and lived, though now the plan would have had more considerable planning and timing. A great deal would fall to the Guard, how they would act, and how cut off Chapters are from each other, once the Order is initiated. Category:Blog posts